A Shadowed Apparition
by Purplehearse
Summary: Summary: 16 year old Rin Nakamura reluctantly moves to the countryside into a cryptic, 450 year old house where a mysterious young man makes his ethereal appearance...and surprisingly on the very same day as her arrival.
1. The boy with silver hair

A Shadowed Apparition

_Chapter one: The boy with Silver hair_

She gazed out the window and watched the trees fly by in a blur of muted color. An extremely unhappy and bored expression was plastered on her face. Normally she would have loved to stare in awe at the beauty that the Earth created, but today just wasn't one of those days. She was feeling too depressed to even care.

She liked her old home _way_ better than she did this new house they were moving to. It was someplace totally unfamiliar and different to her, and knowing this made her uneasy and almost sick to her stomach. She sighed and continued to stare emotionlessly out the window.

"Isn't the scenery just gorgeous?" her mom asked a little too cheerfully. She looked up at her mom who was staring at her through the rear observation mirror (A/N: hehehehe….rear observation mirror…. ….author explodes ).

Rin looked up at her mom and responded rather monotonously, "...yeah….whatever…." Slowly averting her gaze from her mother's irritating exuberance she glumly carried on with staring out the window of their green Honda Sivic.

"Come on Rin, you love nature," her mom paused as she turned a corner. "You should be loving this!" she finished excitedly. She looked at Rin through the rear observation mirror again and smiled so dazzlingly it almost blinded Rin making her positively nauseous. She just shrugged and looked out the window again.

"Oh Rin, you'll just _adore_ the house! The realtor said it was built in the mid 1600's, but it's been remodeled so it has all modern appliances like chrome sinks and dishwashers and toilets!" her voice squeaked with insane excitement.

'Well at least I don't have to bathe in some wooden buckety thing or have to "relieve" myself in some old smelly outhouse….' Rin thought to herself only slightly appreciating the wonders of modern technology. Suddenly Rin's younger brother Miro squeaked loudly, breaking her train of thought.

"WOAH!……the house is like…" he had to stop and count on his fingers because he was a mathematically challenged doofus before he could continue, "It's about….450 YEARS OLD!" His voice cracked erratically due to his extreme excitement, but Rin knew that the _real_ reason was because he was currently going through some drastic changes in his body…otherwise known as Puberty. She had to stifle the maniacal laughter that was threatening to escape her mouth.

She didn't want to laugh. She couldn't. She was doing such a good job of making her mom feel as guilty as possible by acting as bitchy and depressed as she could. If she laughed now all her hard work would be for nothing. She didn't even know really why they were moving. Her mom just said it was time for a change. So, they sold most of their old furniture because the new house still contained its original furniture or the exact replicas of the original ones. They only saved the things that were still in relatively good condition and their bed mattresses. Rin begged her mom to reconsider moving, but her mind was set. They were moving to the country and there was nothing Rin could do about it.

An hour and a half later they turned onto an old dirt road littered with golden foliage. Some of the trees bloomed with strange purple flowers and the 450 year old pine trees swayed in the slight breeze. Rin's face was plastered to the glass of the window as she looked at the breathtaking beauty that the Earth was offering her. The view was so enthralling and captivatingly beautiful that she just couldn't seem to pry her face off the glass. She was in complete awe. The old oak trees seemed to hold each a story of their own and the dirt road seemed to go on forever, winding lazily through the thick forest.

Suddenly something caught her eye; a blinding patch of white that stood out from the neutral green and brown tones of the forest. Rin squinted her eyes as she tried vainly to see what it was that had blinded her so. It was a boy with hair as white as snow that shimmered with the slightest hint of silver. He was sitting on the limb of a tall oak tree. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, but suddenly they opened and she gasped in surprise.

They were the color of the leaves in autumn and they sparkled in the little sunlight that there was like a fiery ball of amber sun. She noticed that he was looking directly at her, causing a slight blush to creep into her cheeks. A big fat pine tree suddenly blocked him from her view and when it had passed he was no longer there.

"Did you guys just see that?" Rin asked incredulously. She looked first at her mother and then at Miro.

"What are you talkin' about? I was staring in the same direction as you and I didn't see nothing," he said with a my-sister-has-finally-lost-it expression on his young face. Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"Your telling me that you didn't see that boy with hair so white it impaired my vision for more than 5 seconds sitting in one of those trees? How could you have not seen him he was right there!" she said loudly in utter astonishment. She looked at her mom who just shrugged and smiled meekly as if to say "Sorry, I missed it but I still believe you."

'How could they not have seen him sitting there….his hair was so white my eyes where almost scalded and they're telling me that they didn't see him just sitting there?' Rin thought to herself. She was dazed and completely confused. Her eyes suddenly got so wide that they looked about ready to fall out of her head. 'Great…so now I'm seeing things.…I really am going crazy!'

"Rin…you ok? Your eyes are like about to explode out of your cranium," Miro said feeling Rin's forehead to see if maybe she had a fever or something. She swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"I'm fine," she said still glaring menacingly at him. Finally they pulled into the driveway of their new house.

"Oh look, the moving van's already here!" Her mom exclaimed excitedly. She parked the car behind the van and got out. Miro got out after her. Rin stayed in the car pouting for about a minute before she decided being pissed of just wasn't worth it. The house was massive and was surrounded by a mysterious forest filled with ancient stories and tales of battles fought long ago.

Rin was irresistibly drawn to the dense forest. The trees whispered to her. Every single blade of grass sang to her. She got out of the car slowly, letting the door close with a muffled thud. She just stood there, staring into the thick woodland….listening to the trees that gently coaxed her to enter. The trees welcomed her. They liked her. They were her friends.

_Come my child, do not be afraid. You are most welcome here._ One of the oak trees seemed to extend its branches out to her as if beckoning her to enter. 

"Oh great," Rin said. "Now I hear voices in my head. Could this day get any weirder?" Putting the fact that she could hear the trees talking to her aside, she enter the forest.

Soon she found herself in a small clearing. She stopped walking and looked around her. Strangely this place seemed vaguely familiar to her.

"Why do I feel as if I've been here before…..?" she said out loud tapping her chin with her pointer finger. As she tried to think of why she remembered this place, something distracted her. It was a lock of silver-white hair that was tangled high up in one of the tallest oak trees branches.

'It's so…shiny…so soft…I have to have that lock of hair.' Rin thought to herself and began to climb the tree.


	2. Uninvited

**A Shadowed Apparition**

Chapter 2: Uninvited 

"Why do I feel as if I've been here before…..?" she said out loud tapping her chin with her pointer finger. As she tried to think of why she remembered this place, something distracted her. It was a lock of silver-white hair that was tangled high up in one of the tallest oak tree's branches.

'It's so…shiny…so soft…I have to have that lock of hair.' Rin thought to herself and began to climb the tree. She was determined to get those few strands of hair. Apparently nothing was going to stop her. Besides, she was already a quarter and a half way up the tree already.

Quickly checking her footing she continued to climb relentlessly up the old oak. She swung herself up onto a large branch and straddled it. Slowly standing up she used one of the above branches to keep her balance. She looked up and saw the faint glimmer of the silver hair. It was dangling just above the branch she was holding. She stood up on the tips of her toes to reach it, but she just wasn't tall enough. Her fingers were only inches from it.

Rin tried again, this time placing her foot in a higher notch in the tree. She stretched her arms as far as they would allow to be stretched, but she still couldn't get it. Gritting her teeth, she got ready for the split second of pain she would feel from stretching her arm to such a great extent. She extended her arm that one last inch until finally, she felt the silky smoothness of the hair in her palm, tightly closing her fingers around it.

She brought the lock of hair up to her cheek and caressed it against her skin. She loved the foresty scent the lock of hair gave off. It reminded her of home. It comforted her.

Rin looked down to see how far up she was and she had to force down the bile that rose threateningly in her throat. She must have been more than twenty feet off the ground. She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. Calming herself down, she took a deep breath and began her decent.

At one point she lost her footing and slid halfway down the tree before she was able to grab onto one of the thinner tree limbs. Steadying her ragged breathing she continued to make her way cautiously down to the forest floor.

Hopping off the lowest branch she landed silently like a cat stalking its prey onto the moist ground. Looking down at the hand that held the hair, she noticed that she was holding it in a death grip. She had been squeezing her hand so tightly for fear of losing the hairs, that she accidentally tangled it up somewhat. Smoothing out the hairs one by one, she this time held the lock more delicately in her hand.

-Later-

It was dark by the time she got home, still clutching the lock of hair to her breast. Finally, she made her way to the enormous front doors. They were huge. About twice the size of her. She looked up at them and stared at them for God knows how long.

She hadn't noticed it before, but the heavy mahogany doors were engraved with the initials S.T. in a large scrawling font. 'S.T.?….hmm…I wonder who originally lived here…..S.T……' she thought to herself fingering the intricate grooves of the great letters.

The doors were adorned with gorgeous Sakura trees painted on them in brilliant shades of green. The Sakura blossoms dangled on the branches delicately and some lay on the small hill that was carved into the wood. The beautiful flowers were colored with the slightest tinge of pink and the bark of the Sakura trees shimmered with a hint of gold. Rin reached out and stroked the elegant doors, still in absolute awe at their great beauty.

Pushing open the heavy wooden doors, she was welcomed by a blast of cool, refreshing air that swept over her body like the soft petals that were painted on the doors. Following the faint sound of voices she soon found herself staring into a massive kitchen.

A chandelier, so incredibly ancient, dangled ominously above her. Candles so aged, they were draped with cobwebs. One tends to wonder if their wicks would light from the flame of a match anymore. The mustiness and creeping grime made the kitchen seem much more treacherous than it truly was.

The brand new chrome sink stood out glaringly from the tomb like kitchen. She was afraid it would suddenly come to life, jump out and swallow her whole. It didn't quite fit in with the dreariness of the room.

Out of the blue, she noticed that both her mom and Miro were looking at her intently while she was gazing about the room. They stopped their conversation as soon as she appeared in the doorway, but they didn't say anything until she looked at them.

"Hey baby, what have you been up to for the past…like three hours?" Her mom said smiling brightly.

"Uhmm…outside…checking out the trees and stuff," Rin responded casually. The lock of hair was tucked safely in her back pocket, hidden from Miro and her Mother's view.

"I'm sure your wiped out from all the packing and from the drive here so, Miro, why don't you show her where her room is so she can rest?" her mother said smiling at Rin warmly. Miro nodded his head and led Rin out of the dreary kitchen. He walked down a long corridor that was almost as dark as the sinister night sky outside.

"This place is kinda' creepy…really dark and evil almost…" Miro said as he turned a corner only to lead her down another long corridor.

"Yeah…" Rin said as she rubbed her arms against an invisible chill. "I hope its not like this in the morning…"she said hopefully still trying to shrug off the seemingly inevitable cold. Miro once again led her around another sharp corner to lead her up an enormous staircase. There was an elegant burgundy carpet that traveled up the first set of stairs. Slowly she climbed up the old stairway, letting her hand slide along the dusty railing.

Reaching the top of the stairs, they soon ascended the second set. This time, letting her hand glide across the beautiful, aged wallpaper. When they reached the top of _those_ stairs, Miro turned yet another corner into yet another, smaller hallway.

Walking down the small hallway, Rin noticed a portrait on the wall. She couldn't really tell what it was because of the years of filth and grime that accumulated on it. She tried to brush some of it off, but the layer of dust was just too thick for her to get off with just her hands.

"Its this one here…" Miro said pointing to the last door of the hallway. He opened the door for her and she walked in. "Mom said it was practically the only clean room in the house…I don't know why…no one has lived here for over 300 years…" Rin looked at him skeptically but quickly she waved the thought that someone might still be living in this very house to the back of her mind and walked towards the center of the room.

"Uhmm…I guess I should let you get some sleep…g'night"

"…Night Miro…" He left, gently shutting the door, the lock clicking softly into place.

Finally she took a look around the room. It was incredibly dreary like the rest of the house, but not as filthy. Miro was right; this _was_ nearly the cleanest room in the house.

The walls were decked out in the most gorgeous wallpaper she had ever seen, it was the color of a ripe plum with stunning black, sheer drapes that encircled the entire room. There was a four-poster bed with a black mosquito net that hung above and over it, but it wasn't to keep mosquitoes out. It was made of the same black silk like the hangings on the walls. Somehow there were lit candles set in random places all over her room that she didn't remember being there when Miro showed her the room.

This confused her greatly because before Miro shut the door there weren't any candles but as soon as he left, she blinked, and there they were. The illuminated the room with an eerie vaporous glow that sent a shiver down her spine.

She walked lethargically over to the four-poster bed and pushing the silk hangings aside she sat down. Getting herself comfortable, she noticed that the mattress on this bed wasn't hers. But it _was_ the most comfortable, soft, squishy mattress she had ever slumbered on in her whole entire life.

The down comforter was overstuffed with dozens of goose feathers and was made of the finest plum colored velvet she had ever seen. There was a pile of gorgeous squashy pillows behind her, each one a different shape and size. Her favorite one out of the bunch was a small triangular throw pillow with a gold cloth button in the center and a golden fringe that dangle delicately on each of its sides.

Getting up she silently walked over to a door she assumed was the closet. Reaching out her hand she grasped the elegant Victorian handle and tried to open the wooden door but it was shut tight. She tried again figuring it was just stuck in the doorjamb, but it wasn't going to budge an inch. It was locked.

But somehow she knew that the key was in the top drawer on the far left of the antique looking bureau across the room. Walking over to the dresser she looked in the aged and discolored mirror gazing at her reflection. Smoothing out her hair, she opened the drawer and poked around in it for a moment before she brought out a tarnished silver key.

She walked back over to the closet door as if in a trance and put the small key into the keyhole and turned it until she heard a small click. The door swung open on well-oiled hinges and the smell of women's perfume assaulted her nose. The different variety of fragrances finally made her sneeze softly.

Looking up from her sneeze and into the closet, she gasped at what she saw. Women's ball gowns from ages long past hung quietly on hangers made of pure silk. Gothic style dresses made of the finest Chiffon, Silk, velvet, Taffeta and surprisingly plain white cotton that she had ever laid eyes on. There were so many corsets that they had their own section on the far left wall of the closet.

A dark emerald green dress caught her eye. Its satin material sparkled like diamonds in the small closet. The gown was made from Emerald green moiré taffeta and pure silk chiffon. Underneath were at least three layers of small but fluffy petticoats. The bodice was decorated with twisted cords and tassels. The skirt back was made of the same green taffeta and gathered in tiers, whilst the front was a cascade of more chiffon.

She pulled the dress out and walked over to her bed laying it flat on top of it. Shedding the few clothes she already had on, she walked back into the closet and found what she was looking for, a pair of matching dainty Victorian high healed slippers. Unbuttoning the back of the bodice she stepped into it gracefully. Pulling it up to her chest she slipped her arms through the straps.

She had a difficult time trying to button up the back again, but she finally she managed to do them all. She sat down onto the bed and reached for the slippers and put them on. She stood up and walked back over to the bureau, her dress made soft swishing sounds as taffeta and lace rubbed up against each other. Opening a small jewelry box on the dresser, she pulled out a black diamond Victorian choker that sparkled with a suspicious intensity that baffled her. She draped it across her neck inspecting herself in it before she clasped it on.

Looking at herself again in the dusty old mirror she got the sudden feeling that someone was watching her. Turning around she looked about the room, naturally finding nothing there. Facing the mirror again she applied some rogue onto her cheeks and an intense yet soft red lipstick onto her full lips.

Gazing at her reflection in the mirror again she saw two glowing golden orbs behind her. Turning around with a whirl of taffeta and lace she once again saw nothing. She noticed that her window was now open when it hadn't been before. Walking over to the open window she poked her head outside to once again see nothing but the few stars in the mysterious night sky. Only the moon offered her its comforting light, but not even that was enough to enable her to see what was outside. The night sky was too dark and ominously evil looking.

Shuddering slightly, she came back inside and shut the window making sure it was securely locked. She spun back around only to be met by those two glowing orbs again. But this time they were actually _attached_ to someone.

Her eyes widened in absolute fright. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat. She backed up into the wall trying to breathe properly. Looking at her intruder she noticed the silver-white hair and she stammered in surprise.

"I-It's you!"

"Yes…it is I…" he replied quite mockingly

"What do you want from me…" Her question was almost inaudible. Slowly he stepped out from the shadows and into the morbid light of the candles. A small squeak came out of her mouth when she saw him.

His skin was as white as alabaster. So perfect it made her seem incredibly inferior. She wanted to reach out and stroke his soft skin. Just to feel its gentleness. To touch its ultimate perfection.

He stepped closer to her, revealing even more of his flawless beauty. His lips were full and plump, full of life, yet she knew that something about his was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Your right….there is something dreadfully wrong with me….something appallingly wrong…" She raised her right eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

It seemed that he inhaled deeply, his chest rising and falling with his breath. He took in her scent, savoring it. Fresh human blood. Yes, that was what he wanted. Her blood. And yet, it was not his to take. No. Not yet. It was not in his place to rob her of her innocent virginity just yet. He would wait. Yes. He wouldwait…for her.

He crept closer to her exposing himself entirely. He was clad in the tightest leather pants that cupped a butt so perfect it begged for a groping. Seeing him in these made her blood race. A loose peasants shirt covered his upper body, and it blowed softly in an unseen zephyr (A/N: zephyr means a gust of wind or like a light breeze…just so you understand….oo)

Suddenly he had pushed her onto the bed and was on top of her, smiling with uncanny immortality. He brought his head down onto her neck and inhaled her enchanting scent. A mixture of sweet innocent blood and honey. He was drowning in it, unable to pull himself out of the pool of unspeakable bliss.

His tongue darted out and licked a tender spot on her neck causing an erotic whimper to escape from Rin's crimson red lips.

"Wha…what are you…doing…?" she asked suddenly. She didn't get an answer. She didn't really want one. She just wanted this eternal pleasure to go on forever. He nibbled gently on her collarbone before he made his way back up to the spot just under the jaw line.

In that one split second of lust and intense passion he almost slipped, letting his sharp fangs graze gently against the soft young flesh of her warm unyielding neck. But something stopped him at that last second. Some force had pulled him away. Something told him to wait just a little bit longer.

He pulled away from her suddenly. She looked at him sadly and whimpered for him to continue. His mouth hung open revealing his fangs to her, causing her to sit bolt upright, eyes wide.

"You…you're a…vamp…" she didn't even get to finish her sentence because he was already gone. "He was…a…a…Vampire…." She said, tenderly feeling the spot on her neck where his fangs had brushed against her. Suddenly she collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint.

OMG thanks sooo much for the awesome reviews I didn't think I would get any since this is my first fanfiction. Sorry it took me so long to update…it was a long chapter…yay! Its getting exciting….sorry for the cliffy '''


	3. Lost in a dream

**A Shadowed Apparition**

_**Chapter 3: Lost in a Dream**_

"You…you're a…vamp…" she didn't even get to finish her sentence because he was already gone. "He was…a…a…Vampire…." She said, tenderly feeling the spot on her neck where his fangs had brushed against her. Suddenly she collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint.

_Sunlight streamed through the open window, its curtains billowed elegantly in the summer breeze. Slowly opening her eyes, she yawned and sat up. After stretching fully, she collapsed back down onto the pile of squashy pillows, with a sigh of content. Pushing the covers aside she got out of bed and walked over to the open window. A gentle gust of wind playfully tossed some of her hair around, her locks seeming to dance, made her giggle. A flash of light behind her caused her to whirl around in surprise with a startled expression animating her face._

_A figure was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. He was leaning casually against the doorframe with a seductive, un-dead smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth and showed two lethal fangs._

_She backed up until she was against the window. She looked around herself for an escape but realized that she was trapped. Suddenly he walked towards her with an uncanny slowness that she knew was just to torture her. He stopped a foot away from her and grinned smugly._

"_Hello, love…" he said with a voice so liquid smooth it sent a shiver down her spine. He reached out a pale hand to caress her cheek and brush a strand of hair from her face. He gently tucked it behind her ear._

"_I'm sorry about earlier tonight. I left you with too many unanswered questions," he pulled away and let his hand drop heavily to his side. He turned away from her just enough so that she would have to strain to be able to see his face. Slowly she walked in front of him. He gazed deeply into her eyes judging their depth of belief._

"_Who are you, " she asked in a demure yet authoritative voice. Suddenly his gaze turned cold and he drew away from her. Cautiously she stepped forward, closing the gap between them._

"_I want to know your name," she said reaching out to touch his hand. "Tell me…everything," this made him look at her with surprise._

"_You want to know?" he asked, his left eyebrow arching upwards. "You mean you're not…frightened?" he moved closer to her and gazed deeply into her startling hazel-green eyes. She shook her head and smiled warmly at him_

"_No, I am not frightened…" she said gently and took both his hands into hers._

"_But why…I'm a…a monster. I almost killed you earlier and yet you are not frightened…all of my victims, they were petrified, scared…completely helpless against my lust for blood. And you…you don't even flinch when I touch you. It's like you understand my way of life…its like you understand _me_." He finished with a morbid darkness lacing the edges of his voice._

"_The truth is…I don't comprehend you, or your way of life…but I am willing to understand everything…no matter what the cost." she responded softly. A slight breeze from the open window made her cotton nightgown gently whip the bottom of her calves._

"_You're sure…you really want to know? No human, to put it bluntly, has actually wanted to befriend a vampire in over 400 years, and even then it was all just a false reality to those mere mortals."_

"…_You realize that I still don't know your name…?" Rin said and grinned girlishly._

"…_Sesshomaru…Tayoukai…Lord of the western lands," he replied and bowed gracefully._

"…_Sessh…omaru…" the way she said his name caused his lower lip to tremble ever so slightly. The sound of her voice made him feel as if he was slipping into a luxurious bed made of pure silk on a hot night, where the sheets are just cool enough to make you moan in pleasure. _

_Unexpectedly the sunlight started to fade; Sesshomaru became tense and moved away from Rin with a harried expression that looked anomalous on his gorgeous face._

"_What's wrong…what's happening?" Rin said reaching out to him, confused._

"_I have spent too much time here…I must leave…" he said with a tinge of regret in his voice. He turned away from her and walked away without another word._

"_Wait! Why are you leaving!" she darted after him, but no matter how fast she ran, no matter how hard she tried to reach him…he just got farther away from her. Finally wearing herself out, she stopped running, thinking it was foolish to try to catch up to him now._

* * *

Oh man...I know im sorry it's such a short chapter I'm having severe writer's block so if anyone has any ideas, either email me at or just write a review with your idea in it. Your help would be greatly appreciated 


End file.
